Rat-Loader
The Bravado Rat Loader is a pickup truck in Grand Theft Auto V. Design The truck appears to be a rat rod version of the Duneloader and features very strong design elements from the 1930s or 1940s, resembling a Ford Pickup from the early 40's. The truck features a ramshackle flat bed covered with random trash, but can be given a standard bed at Los Santos Customs. The Rat Loader features crooked and bent front and rear license plates, a crooked front grille with missing and bent bars, and a bent hood. The stock Rat Loader has rusty "Smoothie" wheels wrapped in discolored offroad tires. The truck has no bumpers, front or rear, the license plates are instead mounted on the bars the bumpers would normally connect to. It also features a rusted and faded paint job. The Rat Loader has no reverse lights, turn signals or brake lights, as it has no tail light cluster. Most of the above damage can be repaired at Los Santos Customs, or, if desired, further damage can be added in the form of removing additional body panels. However, no matter what, the faded and rusted paint job remains. It can also be given hot rod style mods to make it resemble a rat rod pickup. Performance Although the Rat Loader comes with a V8 engine producing a fair amount of torque, its weight and very thin tires make it prone to wheelspin both off the line and on the way as well as giving it very poor braking. The old suspension and direction setup also cause it to have a very big turning circle causing massive understeer and making low-speed maneuverability quite the challenge. Overview Modifications In GTA V, the Rat Loader can be customized at Los Santos Customs and Beeker's Garage. Available modifications include : *Engine Bay (Stock Engine Bay, Chromed V8) *Exhaust (Stock Exhaust, Short Exhausts, Straight Exit Exhausts, Stinger Exhaust, Side Exit Exhaust) *Fenders (Stock Fenders, Remove Fenders, Cycle Fenders) *Grille (Stock Grille, Grille with Fixed Bars, Grille Bars Removed, Vintage Grille, Grille Cowl Removed) *Hood (Stock Hood, Remove Hood, Repaired Hood, Single Scoop With Hood, Single Scoop Without Hood, Triple Scoop With Hood, Triple Scoop Without Hood) *Truck Bed (Stock Truck Bed, Basic Truck Bed, Basic Truck Bed With Arches, Wooden Sided Truck Bed, Chopped Truck Bed) Gallery Locations GTA V *The Rat Loader is fairly common and tends to spawn in Sandy Shores, Grapeseed, and Grand Senora Desert. *Driving a Hotknife makes the Rat Loader spawn more frequently. *The Rat Loader will occasionally spawn in a lot one block north and one block west of Trevor's Trailer in Sandy Shores, where Cletus Ewing can be met in his Strangers & Freaks mission, Target Practice . *The Rat Loader will normally appear at a house in Grand Senora Desert behind the prison. If it does not appear you will have to repeat the process of going to the house and back. GTA Online *Common in Sandy Shores and the same locations as above. Trivia *It's one of the oldest cars in the game, along with the Duneloader, Z-Type, Hotknife and the old Tractor. *It's the first Rat Rod vehicle in the series. *Strangely, the Rat Loader contains a CB radio. When in the car with the radio off, indistinctive chatter can be heard through the radio. Same as Trevor's Bodhi. *Even though this vehicle is a pickup truck, it is classed in-game as a Muscle Car. *After the 1.07 update, it cannot be stored in your online garage. **Rockstar claims that this car is a "utility vehicle", even though they coded it under the muscle category. **As of 1/9/14, Rockstar says the Rat Loader will be available to store in garages and upgrades will be free for a limited time in the future. *The Rat Loader can now be restored in the player's garage online. Despite this, no tracker or insurance can be fitted into the vehicle through Los Santos Customs, thereby making it impossible to make it a Personal Vehicle. The only way to get it into garages is to have a jail broken console. *When getting in the vehicle, it simply says Rat-Loader, despite being manufactured by Bravado. *Inside in the interior under the steering wheel, a Vapid logo is clearly visible, despite being a Bravado vehicle. This is also the same with the Duneloader, and may likely be an oversight. Navigation }} de:Rat-Loader (V) es:Rat Loader Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:Vintage vehicles Category:Trucks Category:Pickup Trucks